Que Sera, Sera
by v1918
Summary: They say, hope is an anchor to our souls and that a person achieves inner peace when his/her heart is pure. All of this was what I believed in before that one phone call changed my life. Rated T for language and some scenes. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"So Matt, I heard a pretty friend of yours is going to visit today, aren't you excited?" Edward said as he checked Matt's vitals.

"Yes, doc, but I think she's angry at me."

"Why?"

"I told her not to visit me while I was sick because then she would catch my germs and get sick too. It is a good thing her mom is a doctor so Aunt B will—"

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt but your sister's on the phone." Carmen informed Edward.

"Hey Matt, I'll be back in a minute, okay? I need to talk to Nurse Carmen."

"Carmen, can you please tell her that I'm on my rounds currently and will call her later?"

"Doctor, she says it's urgent. She sounds rather _distraught."_ Carmen stressed.

"Thanks, Carmen."

"Hey buddy, I really have to go but we'll talk later."

"Okay doc." Matt gave a toothy grin.

Edward left the paediatric ward and headed towards his office.

"Edward…" Alice sobbed on the phone "…she's…"

"Aly, calm down… Take deep breaths, okay? Come on, darling one…two…" Edward guided her through her tears. Once she seemed coherent enough, he asked her the reason behind her call.

"Edward, I went home today to check up on Ma and Dad. The mail had just arrived and I took it with me. Ma was cooking in the kitchen and Dad was at the hospital, when I arrived. So, I shifted through the mail and there was one from the hospital…for Ma. Teddy, she has leukaemia."

Edward was grateful that he was sitting rather than standing because the news that his sister had delivered, had shattered his world. Those four words had destroyed his life.

His mother, his confidant, the only person in this world that knew him better than he knew himself had a dreadful terrible disease. As a doctor, he understood cancer as a disease and that it could happen to anyone from young children to their grandparents. As a son, he could not understand or believe why his happy, benevolent mother had this disease. There were people in this world, who deserved to die much more than his sweet, sweet mother. It was so unfair.

"Teddy? Are you there?" Alice's voice pierced through his thoughts. He decided that he had to be calm to make the right decisions. Life was never supposed to be fair.

"Aly, where are you right now?" Edward said after a moment.

"I am in Forks."

"Does dad know?"

"No, only we know. As soon as I read the reports, I told mom I was feeling a little sick and was going to lie down for a bit. Then, I called you."

"Listen, Alice be the strong wonderful woman that Ma made you to be. Stress is not good for pregnant women. I am going to come back as soon as possible. Call Dad or Jasper and ask them to come home. I'll call Emmett."

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really going to come back?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Please come home soon, Teddy."

"I will."

* * *

 **A/N: Click that little button below and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Dad, just a few more minutes, Edward will be coming any moment now."

"Edward is coming back?"

"Yes, Dad, he is. Emmett and Rose are coming too."

"What's wrong, honey? You're making this sound like someone is dying."

Carlisle immediately regretted saying that as Alice started sobbing.

"Alice?"

"Daddy…I checked the mail…and I saw the test results."

"What test results, honey? Alice, give them to me."

"Here." Alice handed over the results, and trying to stifle her sobs.

Carlisle hugged his daughter as he went over the reports. He _should_ have seen the signs. He was a surgeon, for god's sake!

He had failed her terribly. All those years in medical school and he could not do anything now…for the person that mattered the most.

"Alice, are you okay? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" Jasper asked anxiously as he barged in through the door, panting.

"Dad, will you be okay?"

Carlisle absently nodded, lost in thought.

"Jasper, come with me." Alice and Jasper left the room, leaving behind a stunned Carlisle alone, battling the storm raging in his mind.


End file.
